Frost Covered Rose
by taintedmoonx
Summary: She knew what she had to do, even if he had already left, she needed to find him. She had to find him. She had to find him and tell him that she loved him. Oneshot Contestshipping


**Frost Covered Rose**

**Taintedmoonx**

**If I owned Pokemon, then Drew and May would already be together.**

* * *

_**Winter, December 24, Snowpoint City, Sinnoh Region, 8:33pm, Christmas Eve**_

"Congratulations, May," Drew said, tossing a rose to the winner of the Snowpoint Contest, May Maple.

The said-coordinator blushed and was about to thank him when he added, "Of course, you only won because _I_ wasn't in the contest."

May stifled a growl. Of course, Drew just _had _to won all of his ribbons whereas she was stuck on her fourth.

"Way to ruin the mood," she snapped. Then she realized Drew wasn't listening to her, he was looking several yards away from him, where a mob of fangirls ten times the usual size came rushing towards Drew.

May squinted, "Are they carrying _chocolates_?" she wondered out loud.

Drew grimaced, "Something like that."

May couldn't reply back; Drew was almost literally crushed by a deluge of fangirls, all of them squealing, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DREW!!!"

May was shocked. Drew's birthday? But before she had time to think and recollect her thoughts, Drew had grabbed her hand and they ran outside together, away from the fangirls.

OoO

Drew savored the crisp, cool winter air outside of the Snowpoint City contest hall. He had more space to think and wasn't constantly being mobbed by fangirls who wanted his autographs. Birthdays were the worst, practically everyone knew his birthday and wanted to give him something.

The green-haired teen glanced and May, and she was gazing up and the sky with childish delight. He shook his head. Sometimes, May was so predictable.

"Drew?" the brunette questioned.

"Mm?"

"So…today's your birthday, happy birthday!" she grinned and added, "When's your birthday party?"

"Birthday party?" he asked, confused. He never celebrated any of his birthdays.

"Duh, everyone I know hold birthday parties and that sort of stuff." May replied, suppressing the urge to roll her eyes. " My parents let me invite anyone I want! The food is soo delicious! Ooh! The cake was the most heavenly thing I've ever tasted, but best of all were the presents. My parents gave me anything I wanted and Max would get jealous 'cause I got more things than he did. Don't you…?" she trailed off, seeing the mournful look on her rival's face.

"What wrong, Drew?" May asked, concerned.

Drew laughed harshly, "My parents were too busy with their work to care about me, let alone give me a present. I've spent every single birthday of my life alone and present-less."

"Oh…" May murmured and the two rivals walked together in silence.

OoO

May was walking beside Drew, deep in thought. What was the perfect present for him? Just then, she saw two Butterfrees circling each other in the air and she got the perfect idea.

"Um…Drew?" she asked, suddenly a bit shy.

"What?" he replied back, a bit annoyed.

"I want to try something," May said, blushing furiously.

"Yeah?" Drew was slightly confused, but just then, May stopped walking and turned to face him, her sapphire eyes meeting emerald ones. She took a deep breath and stepped toward Drew and entwined her arms around him.

Drew stiffened, "May?" he queried, feeling his body tense with her touch.

May looked up and gently pressed her lips to his.

OoO

This was something May had never experienced before, but she was enjoying every minute of it. "Happy birthday, Drew," she murmured.

"Yeah," he muttered and wrapped his arms around her and started kissing back, gently and full of love and adoration.

_**Winter, December 25, Snowpoint City, 7:26am, Christmas Day**_

May woke up in the Pokemon Center, feeling slightly dazed and confused. Suddenly, she remembered last and Drew…Drew! The coordinator flew out of bed and dressed as quickly as she could. Drew was leaving, and she had to stop him!

_"I'm sorry, May," Drew whispered, breaking apart from their kiss._

_"Why?" May demanded, "I was just starting to enjoy it!"_

_Drew smirked, "Can't get enough of me?" _

_May blushed and didn't reply. Drew turned around and looked away, "May, I'm leaving tomorrow, I'm leaving the Sinnoh Region first thing tomorrow morning."_

May burst out of the Pokemon Center, and into the crisp morning air. It was snowing, but not hard. She would make it to the ferry. May broke into a jog, then a sprint. She knew what she had to do, she needed to find him. _Damn you, Drew!_ She thought bitterly, why did you have to leave? And without saying good-bye? Putting all thoughts aside, she focused on the crowd ahead of her, searching anxiously for a head of green hair. Heck, she had to find him. She had to find him and tell him that she loved him.

OoO

Drew was just about to step aboard the ferry when he heard something.

"Drew! Darn you Drew! Come back here!"

He turned around and grinned; May, red-faced and breathless, was running along the dock, trying to get his attention. When May finally reached him, she was panting, her hands on her knees. "Don't ever do that to me again!" May scolded.

Drew held up his in mock surrender, "I hear you, Oh Great One." That comment earned himself a death glare.

"I need to tell you something, May," Drew told his rival.

"What is it?" she asked eagerly. Drew was blushing, this had to be good.

"Well, y'know how I always gave you those roses? They weren't for your Beautifly."

"So, they were for me?" May inquired, grinning.

Drew nodded, his face nine shades of red. "And I…I sorta…" he mumbled. "I –" He was cut off as May forced her lips on to his. The green-haired boy willingly accepted it and he returned it.

This kiss was unlike the first, it was slow and deliberate, each of them savoring every second of it.

"I love you too, Drew," May murmured. Drew pulled back, and May shot him an indignant look. "Done already?" she complained.

Drew smirked, and thrust a frost covered red rose into her hands. "Not quite," he replied and they pulled into another passionate kiss.

"Merry Christmas, May," the boy murmured.

May didn't say anything, but she smiled contentedly as they stood there, two figures on the Snowpoint dock, two figures silhouetted by the rising sun, as the snow danced and twirled around them.

* * *

**A/N Well, how about it for my first fanfic? I'd say it was pretty good, but, if you think I can improve, or you just want to say what a good writer I am,****review away! **

**PS No flames, please!  
**


End file.
